Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Most electronic devices have a security feature for controlling access using a password. For example, when a computing device (e.g., mobile phone, laptop computer) is in a locked state, a user is required to enter a password to unlock the device. When using an automated teller machine (ATM) or point-of-sale (POS) terminal, a personal identification number (PIN) must be entered correctly in order to access funds from an account.